keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Tarere
Tarere (タレレ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a bit wild, and tends to pull pranks. Character Tarere is a bit hyper and over reactive, sometimes saying a bit of nonsense. He usually will be a bit talkative when others first meet him. Most of the time, he will be practicing sword fighting, though he tends to lose his sword a lot. Likes to pull pranks on those he doesn't like. His personality is outgoing, easily startled, and active. Statistics He has major allergies to felines, strawberries, and peanuts. His blood type is AB. Appearance He is a bright yellow-green tadpole with blue cap. The ends of the flaps are shaped like sword tips. He has a shield symbol that is dark on the rim and light in the center. He's also a bit small for his age. History He encountered the Keroro Platoon on Pekopon, and sometimes turned up every once in a while. He didn't get along well with most of them, seeing as he was bit younger and tended to get on their nerves. The two of the platoon he liked were Tamama and Dororo. He also met Pururu soon, and she figured out why he had strange reactions to Peanut products, Felines, and Strawberries. He was allergic and should stay away from them, leading to another reason why he doesn't like Giroro all that much, as Neko usually hangs around Giroro. Childhood Growing in the forest, he learned about many different species of wildlife and plants. He liked to watch chipmunks and other things until a bobcat came. Soon developing a rash and sneezng, he wandered from the forest to see if it was anything in there that was causing it. Soon, they cleared up, and he decided to stay from the woods for a while. He also had similar reactions when he consumed peanuts and strawberries. A short while afterwards, he came across the Keroro Platoon. Relationships Keroro: Respects his ranks as an elder, but pulls pranks on him every now and again. They get into verbal fights every once in awhile, but Tamama and Dororo calm them down. Tarere sometimes "accidentally" breaks Keroro's figurines. Tamama: One of his friends, and sometimes an assistant in pranks, but not if they're on Keroro. They like to do various board games and other things. Giroro: Tarere doesn't interact with him much except to pull pranks. Tarere also doesn't like him much since Neko hangs around, often provoking his allergies. Dororo: Tarere sometimes trains with him in sword fighting. They have strong Student-Teacher relationship because Dororo helps him learn more about wildlife and fighting skills. Kururu:. Tarere doesn't exactly see eye-to-eye with Kururu, as he sometimes laughs at bad times, and is a bit obsessed with curry. Also hates the fact that he is hardly seen outside except for Platoon meetings and such. Pururu: He is usually quiet around Pururu, as she can be a bit intimidating when some call her "Old". She helped figure out why Tarere had reactions to Strawberries, Peanuts, and Felines. Angol Mois: Their interactions are common, though Tarere and Mois don't say much to each other. He sometimes laughs when she uses Hellmageddon on somebody. Natsumi: She's on that he tends to pull pranks on most often. Because of this, his trust with her is about the same level as Keroro's. Fuyuki: Tarere is actually interested when Fuyuki talks about the paranormal and other things. He'll hang on to almost every word till he either falls asleep or Fuyuki has to go do something. Rikoko: Never saw her untill the day she admitted her crush on him- his 13th Birthday. He is sometimes intimidated by her Demon Side. Rididi: She is his daughter, and thus he oftens spends time with her so she knows the basics of life. Is a bit worried about her Demon Side. He has yet to meet anybody else and interact with them. Abilities He has a few attacks he can do when he has a sword in hand, though they have low power since the sword is often too big for him. Bladed Shield:. He spins around with the sword sticking up, deflecting small objects. Too large objects, however, will either bend the sword and hit him, or knock him down.. Fake Jabs:. He sends a small series of feints in front of the target, then striking when they are confused/dizzy.. Strengths He is an average swordsman He is a bit speedy, using momentum to add power to his strikes most of the time Weakness He has allergies to felines, peanuts, and strawberries, causing some or more of the following symptoms: Rash, sneezing, and blurry vision. Since his sword is a bit too big for him, he tends to fall over from the weight. He's not a very good focuser, so he's easily distracted Has immense fears of the dark, thunderstorms, and spiders. Future In the future, he will be better at sword fighting, but he hardly fights anyway. He's gone back to live in the forest, occasionally seeing other Keronians and members of the Keroro Platoon. He keeps away from his allergies, though sometimes Giroro may visit, purposefully bringing Neko with him. He's married to a Keronian of the name Rikoko, and has one child, a daughter named Rididi. He is also part of the Forest Guard Platoon, with him, Rididi, Rikoko, Keyoyo, and Nomeme. He is the leader of the Platoon. Children Girls: Rididi Boys: N/A Calling Tarere Facts *Even though he's allergic to them, sometimes he can be seen eating Strawberry candy. That probably means flavoring won't provoke the allergies. *One of his favorite foods is rice *Art by Sushiba of Deviantart External Links ﻿Creator's Deviantart Page. Creator's Youtube Channel. Category:Keronians Category:Characters